Sakura la vengadora
by natsasusaku
Summary: Sakura es la mala del cuento, ha intentado matar su equipo. La alianza la captura y le dijeron que la iban a matar, sin embargo Itachi la ayudo a salir con el tracto de que Sasuke e Itachi que la acompañen y Sakura acepto pero ella tiene un objetivo matar a los consejeros de Konoha el tiempo que paso con ellos ahora ella tiene un objetivo que nadie se esperaba
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura la vengadora**

Prologue

Sakura es la mala del cuento, ha intentado matar a su equipo. La alianza la captura y le dijeron que la iban a matar, mas sin embargo Itachi la ayudo a salir con el tracto de que Sasuke e Itachi la acompañen y acepto Sakura tiene un objetivo matar a los consejeros de Konoha con el tiempo que paso con ellos tiene ese objetivo y a parte otro inesperado


	2. Chapter 2 La emboscada

**Capítulo 1. Emboscada**

Faltaba justamente tres días para eliminar a esos malditos consejeros de Konoha el lugar donde nací y crecí pero también el que más odio gracias a ese maldito consejo ya me libre del primero de Danzou el más miserable y que al que más odio de todos esos viejos pero lo peor de todo es ver que él tenía todos los ojos de mi familia me partía el alma es un maldito viejo aprovechado el muy tonto tenía el sueño de ser hokage como el imbécil de Naruto pero no logro gracias a mí, maldito viejo asqueroso.

Iba con mi grupo taka

-siento el chakra de muchos ninja rodeándonos dijo Karin

- ¿por qué no lo dijiste? le conteste

-había alguien con el mismo poder que yo

-ok

Va ver batalla me encanta linda espada a empezar a trabajar- dijo el tonto de Suigetsu

-no te confíes demasiado- dijo la cuatro ojos

Empezamos con la batalla todos nos llegaban más y más eran demasiados eran miles contra nosotros cuatro ese maldito día me arrestaron al siguiente día me mataban malditos kages todo por meterme con Akatsuki y por estar en su maldita reunión y matar al maldito viejo nimodo tengo que hacer algo intente pero no pude.

Mientras en la torre de la hokage estaba el equipo 7 y los demás de la misma generación y el equipo de rock lee

-chicos quiero informales que a Sakura la arrestaron junto con sus acompañantes a ella la mataran –dijo la hokage

-que – dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y lee

-lo que oyeron mataran a Sakura

Sasuke se puso tenso no quería saber que Sakura la iban a matar no podían hacer eso, ella era la victima del consejo de konoha, ellos merecen eso no ella si él estuviera en el lugar de ella haría los mismo.

-mi flor de cerezo no le pueden hacer eso, no saben que estoy enamorada de ella- el maldito de Lee hablando de ella yo lo mire feo sin embargo a él no le importo

-yo igual cejotas –esta vez Naruto hablando lo fulmine con la mirada

-no, yo amo más a Sakura que tu

-no, yo mas

-yo mas

Ahora que voy hacer debe ver una solución tengo las pruebas pero para eso necesito llevarlas al consejo para eso es un mes y a Sakura mañana la matan mañana, necesito pensar si libero a Sakura seré un traidor y ella iría tras el consejo necesito tenerla cerca hacerla entender que la hokage va ser algo tras el consejo cuando se entere si se la diera a Naruto las pruebas no es confiable ni Lee necesito alguien inteligente ese es Shikamaru el me ayudara

-cállense, ya pueden retirarse grito la hokage

Obedecimos a la hokage hable con Shikamaru él no podía creer y acepto en ayudarme


	3. Chapter 3 Salvándole el pellejo a Sakura

**Capítulo 2. Salvándole el pellejo a Sakura**

Mi tonto hermano menor suplicándome que le ayudara a rescatar a Sakura no quería pero me convenció. Llegue a esa prisión

-buenas noches salude

-buenas noches

-vengo por la orden de la hogake. Le enseñe el papel

-pase

-gracias

Las ventajas de tener una novia que sea la mano derecha de la hogake, en esa orden dice que me llevara a Sakura por que la iban a matar con el kazekage me abrieron la puerta y entre.

-Hanuro Sakura

-¿Uchiha Itachi que quieres? Me contesto agresivamente, esa chiquiña necesita modales

-antes eras la dulce Sakura ahora la chica agresiva y enoja cuidado con eso porque te arrugas y te haces viejas

-cállate estúpido ¿contesta que quieres?

-iba ayudarte pero veo que tu conducta no te dejara, más sin embargo lo haré, todo por el tonto de mi hermano lo traes totalmente loco pero a cambio quiero un trato

-¿cuál?

-que te vamos acompañar Sasuke y yo

-ustedes no pueden ir conmigo

-así, no hay trato. Su rostro tomo una expresión de enojo

-está bien

No tenía otra opción o voy con ellos o me matan prácticamente me salvaron el pellejo, después me liberare de ellos, aunque tengo que aceptar que Sasuke es muy fuerte con ese mangekyou sharingan, esa vez fue un poco difícil enfrentarlo pero yo soy más fuerte que él, sin embargo no sé por qué quería matarme si él se me declaro cuando me fui de la aldea, resulta que me olvido pero vi en sus ojos en nuestra penúltima vez que nos vimos vi que el aun sentía algo por mí, pero la última vi en sus ojos decisión de matarme ahora no entiendo por qué quiere rescatarme eso quería, que Uchiha tan bipolar.

Itachi y Sakura salieron sin problemas se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento para encontrarse con Sasuke

-eres rápido dijo Sasuke

-soy Uchiha hago todo eficazmente sonrió de medio lado

-presumido vámonos Sakura

-si conteste

-Sakura no tienes algo que decirle a Sasuke

-gracias por salvarme el pellejo

-de nada

-por qué lo hiciste

-no te interesa

-por amor dijo Itachi

-cállate baka


	4. Chapter 2 Los colados

**Capítulo 3. Los colados**

De repente oyeron un escándalo era nada mas Naruto Y Rock Lee

-yo amo más a Sakura

-yo amo más a la linda flor de cerezo

-yo mas

Se escuchaba golpes

-chicos tranquilícense – se escuchaba la voz de Hinata

-tus pretendientes luchan por ti- dijo Itachi sonriendo

-yo no sé los pedí, son unos tontos peleando como si yo fuera un objeto bola de estúpido yo no podría fijarme en ellos

-y ni en mi hermanito sonrió de nuevo

-tampoco en el

-uuu Sasuke, Sakura no está interesada en ti

-cállate respondió Sasuke rápidamente enojado

-teme, Itachi, Sakura chan

-que quieres dobe

-teme

-dobe

–teme

-dobe

-cállense parece que no se les quita esa maldita maña

-perdón Sakura –respondieron rápidamente

-apenas iba a liberarte Sakura chan

-se nota pero nos adelantamos –respondió Itachi

-linda flor de cerezo que bueno que estas bien te extrañe en todo este tiempo me traías preocupado yo te amo – intento abrazarla, pero Sakura lo golpeo

-yo no y vete a la goma

-no seas tan mala, rompes mi corazón yo te acepto tal como eres

-pero yo no, eres tan raro y esas cejas dan miedo

-flor de cerezo que mala, las apariencias no importa sé que soy feo y tu hermosa

-obvio cállate

-sé que no soy tan guapo como Sasuke

-de hecho no

Le aventó besos los esquivo asustada maldito chico anormal por wue haces eso

-deja de aventarle besos a Sakura chan

-nos vamos dijo Sakura

-si respondió Sasuke

-a donde van no será que me engañas

-no te importa dijo Sasuke

-estúpido no ando contigo ni con él ni con nadie deja de joder

-yo iré aunque eso significa traicionar a la aldea por el amor que siento por Sakura soy capaz de hacer lo que sea hasta dar la vida por ella

-yo también iré por la misma razón que Lee

-si Naruto kun yo también voy dijo la tímida Hinata

-bola de coleros dijo Itachi

Tendré que soportar a todos estos el anormal cejon, el enfadoso idiota cabeza hueca, la tímida Hinata, el egocéntrico Uchiha mayor y al Uchiha bipolar pobre de mí sufro sufro espero que sea poco tiempo

-ya que contesto Sasuke

Entre más mejor así protegeremos más a Sakura para evitar que haga una estupidez

-jefa linda dijo Suigusto

-que quieres

-nos vamos con usted contesto Jugo el más tranquilo de todos

-ya que

-el guapo joven que pelaste como se llama Sakura

-pregúntale si estas tan interesada

Se acercó a Sasuke y lo trato de abrazar Sasuke la empujo

-cómo te llamas guapetón dijo coquetamente

-que te importa

Sakura sonrió por el comentario de Sasuke

-todo por resbalosa zanahoria

-cállate pez apestoso

-cállate zanahoria

-cállate pez apestoso

Así siguieron consecutivamente

-cállate idiotas si quieren seguir conmigo habla reglas

Primera no discutan me hartan

Segunda no peleen ni provoquen alboroto

Tercera díganme jefa

-cuarta obedezcan mis ordenes

-quinta no me hablen cuando este de malas esto también va para ustedes

-si jefa respondieron los taka

-incluso jefa dulce flor de cerezo pregunto Lee

-ustedes no, lo de jefa no los incluye a ustedes no son taka y odio me fastidia que me digas linda, hermosa, dulce flor de cerezo escuchaste, si lo escucho de nuevo te arrancare cada ceja con mi saca ceja- contesto muy enojada

Sasuke sonrió por el comentario y se le puso en su lugar a ese cejon metiche

-si Sakura contesto con miedo


	5. Chapter 5 la guarida

**Capítulo 4. refugio **

Tuve que llevarlos al escondite de Orochimaru era mi única alternativa porque estaba cerca y no quisiera que me atraparan y me dieran cuello no lo voy a permitir.

-jefa no podía ser un lugar más bonito

-no, pero a mí me gusta

-Sakura chan es horrible y tenebroso

-sí y eso la hace especial

-entonces aquí viviremos cuando nos casemos y tengamos hijos-sonrió

-no sería contigo Naruto

-entonces seria conmigo dijo el cejon anormal

-menos contigo

-con mi hermanito

-no pienso casarme

-jefa entonces va ser una cuarentona con 40 gatos

-obvio no, pero por ahora no sería esos mis objetivos y los saben Suetyutsu

-claro jefa

-jefa linda y como seria su hombre ideal

-no se

-jefa debe decirlo

-si si dilo Sakura chan repitió veinte veces eso, ya que tuve que decirlo

-ay latoso está bien

-primero que sea fuerte, guapo, varonil, serio y no enfadoso, que me respete y yo a él, que sea caballeroso, cariñoso que sea unos de los mejores ninjas y que sea reconocido.

-Sakura chan me describiste a mí -sonrió el muy estúpido

-Naruto, Sakura en lo único que te describió fue fuerte, mejores ninjas, que sea reconocido y reprobaste cuando dijo guapo, serio y no enfadoso-dijo Itachi

-es verdad Sakura yo no cumplo lo que necesitas de un hombre

-es verdad

-Sakura por favor cambiare

-nunca cambiaras búscate otra y no me gusta ni me abstraes

-pero

-cállate Naruto yo cumplo el rango dijo Lee

-menos cejon dijo Itachi primero eres feo algo fuerte, no eres serio, eres enfadadísimo y dramático, cariñoso es más bien empalagoso.

-pero Sakura me querrá así

-Lee no me gustas ni me abstraes

-el que cumple el hombre ideal para mi jefa es Sasuke –dijo Suiyutsu

-claro que no dijo Karin enojada

-Karin admítelo es guapo, fuerte, varonil, serio y no enfadoso, que me respete y yo a él, que sea caballeroso, que sea unos de los mejores ninjas y que sea reconocido.

-es cierto obvio los uchihas somos los mejores –dijo Itachi

-siempre tan superficial Uchiha Itachi nunca cambiaras pero tu hermano no cumple lo que necesito de un hombre le falta el cariño y caballeroso

Se acercó rápido a Sakura

-Sakura eso puede mejorarlo puedo tratarte como una reina, caballeroso lo soy un poco, cariñoso lo soy un poco también, pero por ti cambio eso, Sakura cariño por ti me volví loco al enterarme que te iban a matarte sin embargo perdí el orgullo con mi hermano por ti porque me importas más de lo que tú piensas, todavía no te he olvidado esos 3 años te eche de menos y quiero estar contigo siempre

Sakura sintió sinceridad en sus palabras el todavía no la ha olvidado pero todavía no lo perdona por tratarla de matar.

Sasuke se acercó y tomo su cintura y la beso, Sakura correspondió era un beso apasionado ambos lo profundizaron ambos se estremecieron para ambos era su primer beso, era como decirse que ambos sentían lo mismo pero a la vez en ella sentía dolor el saber que él quería matarla por defender a Danzou. Sakura le salió una lágrima, ambos estaban agitados, Sakura le dio una cacheta

-piensas porque me salvaste y perdiste tu orgullo con tu hermanito tienes el derecho de besarme estas equivocado Sasuke Uchiha.

-entonces ¿dime porque me correspondiste?

-así se hace Sasuke- dijo Itachi apoyando a su hermano

-por que quise, pero no pienses que con eso eres el hombre que yo deseo aparte de eso si no hubieras intentado matarme tal vez serias el hombre perfecto

-entonces antes de eso lo era

-no

-pero cumplo con las características

-te faltan 2

-entonces perdóname se acercó de nuevo y la beso de nuevo ella correspondió de nuevo con la misma intensidad puso sus manos sobre su cuello y jalo el cabello de el profundizaron el beso de nuevo.

Lo cacheteo de nuevo.

-deja de besarme

-deja de corresponderme y evita cachetearme

-hmp

-Sakura me engaña dijo Lee

-a mí también –dijo Naruto

Sakura los ignoro se fue a su cuarto

-que tiene el que no tenga yo

-cumple todas la características aunque lo niegue Sakura, sé que ella siente algo por él, pero no perdona que intento matarla

-eso es cierto, los Uchihas somos guapísimos dijo Itachi

-porque fui feo y cejon

-la genética Lee-respondido Itachi

-maldita genética lloro como loco

-Lee, encontraras a alguien después, eres joven y tienes 16 años – todos estaban sorprendido por el consejo de Sasuke al cejon

-no habla nadie yo amo a Sakura o ya se dame a Sakura

-no y lo golpeó la cabeza y se retiro


	6. Chapter 6 sueño

**Capítulo 5. Sueños **

Sakura cerro fuerte la puerta de su cuarto y se aventó a la cama, estaba furiosa por sentirse débil por corresponderle por no evitarlo, ella ya no quería sentir algo por él, por intentar matarla y ella como tonta cae, piensa que con salvarle el pellejo lo perdona, Sasuke Uchiha está muy equivocado, de ahora en adelante lo voy a evitar me vale un pepino si anda con Karin o con otra. Aunque es verdad que yo intente matarlos en el primer encuentro pero se estaban metiendo en mis objetivos

-ay Sakurita tú lo intéstate primero y ellos te perdonaron y él lo hizo y no lo perdonas que rencorosa eres dijo su iner

-hmp deja de molestar

-es verdad lo que te digo

-sal de mi cabeza

-no se rio

-amas molestarme y hacerme sufrir

-si me encanta es que eres tan testaruda y no aceptas tus sentimientos

-malvada

-se rio como loca Sakurita quiere a Sasuke dijo 3 veces seguida

-cállate

-se rio más y continuo diciendo lo mismo

-yo no siento nada por el

-nadie te lo cree

-el intento matarme, él no se merece mi amor

-entonces el tampoco el tuyo

-ni que me vieras que se lo diera

-se lo vas a dar y hasta mas dijo mi iner muy pervertida

-me das miedo

-lo sé, pero digo la verdad

-no te creo

-me retas

-si sonreí

-te vas a casar con Sasuke Uchiha algún día

-no te creo

-no me creas

-será dentro de 4 meses

-no te creo

-ya lo veras Sakura

-hpm

Sakura al final decidió dormirse soñó que se casaba con Sasuke ella vestida con una yutaka y el igual ella blanca y el negro se veía bien maquillada y Sasuke ni se diga y que hubo mucho invitado después tuvo otro sueño que tenía 5 hijos y 2 hijas que estaban en un día de campo muy contentos, después vio que estaba embarazada se veía como de 17 años y estaba Sasuke acariciando su barriga de 7 meses después vio que estaba en un hospital y sentía un dolor horrible estaba en la sala de partos grito sentía el dolor como si fuera verdadero y gritaba y pujaba y al final vio a su hijo parecido a Sasuke

-¿Sakura que tienes? Pregunto Hinata

-nada

-te oías adolorida y pujabas como si fueras a tener un bebe

-en-se-rio dijo suspirando

-sí, que soñaste

-soñé que tenía un bebe

-de quien

-no lo se

Hinata suponía que de Sasuke

-algo más soñaste

-nada más - mintió

-oo venia avisarte que ya prepare el desayuno

-ok ay voy

-si


	7. Chapter 7Naruto rindiéndose por algo

**Capítulo 6. Naruto Uzumaki rindiéndose por algo **

Fui a mi cuarto resignando de repente vi a Naruto sentado en mi cama

-que haces aquí

-quiero hablar contigo

-ok, habla

-me acabo de dar cuenta que Sakura siente algo por ti por la forma en que correspondió por lo tanto yo salgo sombrando.

-asi se dice Naruto los Uchihas siempre conseguimos lo que queremos–dijo Itachi entrando a mi cuarto

-cállate, a parte yo ya no siento lo mismo por Sakura que antes –dijo Naruto

-entonces Naruto Uzumaki se rinde –dijimos yo y mi hermano al mismo tiempo

-si

-por que

-estoy empezando a gustarme alguien mas

-quien? Dijimos yo y mi hermano al mismo tiempo y sorprendidos

-por Hinata

-la chica tímida –pregunto Itachi

-si

-Naruto se rindió por Sakura y Hinata Hiuga lo flecho- dijo Itachi

-si

-quien lo diría- dije

-si esa tímida tiene lo suyo- contesto Naruto

-si para flecharte

-una cosa más Sasuke prométeme que cuidaras mucho a Sakura ella es una integrante del equipo 7 y convivi mucho con ella, siento cariño por ella prométeme que nunca más la lastimaras

-lo prometo

Sonrió

-ahora estoy más tranquilo

-lárguense necesito descansar

-si

-sueña con Sakura –dijo Itachi

-hmp

-no pienses cosas pervertidas con ella –dijo Itachi de nuevo

Cerré yo la puerta molesto

Me acosté a mi cama Sakura todavía estará molesta, yo creo que sí, de algo estoy seguro aun no me perdona de intentar matarla, estoy seguro que describió de que yo soy el hombre perfecto para ella, que le gusto, que correspondió mis besos con la misma pasión.


	8. Chapter 8 entrenando con Sasuke

**Capítulo 7. Entrenando con Sakuke **

Salí de mi cuarto de mala gana, aún tenía sueño algo anormal en mí, creo que si necesitaba descasar porque estaba mal físicamente como mentalmente me dirigí al comedor siugutsu preparo el desayuno como siempre es el mejor cocinando que todos nosotros

-jefa querida la veo muy cansada

-algo

Llego Sasuke el único que faltaba para desayunar

-hola saludo a todos

-hola contestamos nosotros

-Sasuke como amaneciste hoy dijo Karin pegajosamente

-bien y tu

-perfectamente gracias por preguntar sonrió

-no quieres entrenar le pregunto Karin

-si me gustaría

-puedo entrenar contigo

-claro

-gracias Sasukito

-ahora le pusiste Sasukito, Karin dijo Suithusu

-si se oye bien

-claro dijo con sarcasmo

-Karin no es por ofender pero no me gustas que me digas así

-ok entonces te puedo decir Sasuke kun

-claro

Sakura le molesto un poco y se retiro

-voy a dormir un poco tengo aun sueño

-claro jefa querida

Me retire

Spoiler

-Sasuke

-que pasa Sakura

-te puedo decir Sasuke kun

-claro sonrió

-vamos por un helado me invito

-claro Sasuke kun, yo que recuerdo no te gusta el helado

-pero a ti si

-pero me sentiría mal yo comer y tú no

-no te preocupes, yo me sentiría mal que rechazaras mi invitación

-está bien Sasuke kun

Fin del spoiler

Recordé eso de repente yo tenía 9 años a los 10 años sucedió lo de mi clan en ese tiempo yo era feliz con Sasuke kun, desde los 10 años deje de decirle así

Llegue a mi cuarto dormí de nuevo de repente escucho algo

-Karin que débil eres

-cállate suithuso

-metete con un rival peor a Sasuke no lo compares tu eres débil él es fuerte ese apenas con mi jefa querida

Decidí levantarme y Salí

-tiene razón- dijo Sasuke

-Sakura que bueno que vienes quieres entrenar conmigo-me dijo Sasuke

-no tengo ganas

-por que

-tengo flojera

-pero si dormiste toda la mañana o acaso me tienes miedito Sa-ku-ri-ta

-claro que no idiota tú no eres rival para mi

-quieres comprobarlo

-no

-tienes miedo

-no

-compruébalo

-está bien entrenare contigo

Sonrió

Salimos afuera todos salieron a vernos maldita sea por que llamo la atención

-estas preparada

-si

Empezamos a combatir note que Sasuke mejoro podríamos decir que ya tiene casi el mismo nivel que yo me sorprendió pero yo no me dejaba ninguno se rendía duramos media hora, otra media hora duramos una hora y media ninguno perdió ni gano. Pero yo tenía más ventaja él ya había entrenado yo no pero gracias a dios no me lo encaro

-que te pareció – me pregunto

-eres un buen oponente

-gracias

-tú también

-odio admitirlo pero mejoraste

Sonrió

-gracias, sabes por qué lo hice

-obvio para mejorar

-también por eso pero para mejorar para traerte

Me sorprendí

-pensé que te habías rendido

-aun no ten esto en cuenta vendrás en Konoha conmigo

-pierdes tu tiempo

-no, yo no lo pienso perder

Ambos estábamos en el piso él se sentó se me quedo viendo y sonrió

-pues lo pierdes

-te lo comprobare se acercó a mi hábilmente y me beso yo me quede impactada pero correspondí besa tan genial Sasuke nos separamos por falta de aire y me beso de nuevo sucedió tres levante rápidamente cuando reaccione

-vámonos, es la última vez que sucede

-como digas –dijo con sarcasmo

-hablo en enserio Sasuke Uchiha

-milagro que esta vez no me cacheteaste

-hps, los demás se fueron

-de hecho hace rato

Nos dirigimos a la casa

-Sasuke kun como te fue –pregunto Karin

-bien

-qué bueno

-de hecho empatamos


	9. Muriendo de hambre probando comida(bacte

**Capítulo 8. Muriendo de hambre probando comida con E. Coli y Salmonella **

Después de enfrentarme a Sasuke decidí ver si había comida definitivamente no había nada me siento miserablemente pobre y con el hambre que traigo tengo que traer comida

-Sakura, no hay comida

-ya note

-Suityusu se sintió mal por esa razón tendremos que conseguir comida

-ok

-yo tengo que cuidarlo o quiere ir usted cuidarlo

-encárgate tú, odio cuidar personas, a parte tú tienes habilidad en curar

-ok

-tiene que ir con Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata

-ok

Les hable a cada uno que me acompañara que flojera, Naruto estaba hablando de tonterías, Hinata le ponía atención creo que era la única porque yo y Sasuke lo ignorábamos, lo bueno que ya no está diciendo que me ama si no fuera peor ahora me queda soportar a Lee y evitar que ya no me bese Sasuke. Compramos las cosas y regresamos a casa nos tocó preparar a los cuatro la comida hasta mi creo que hasta los voy a envenenar. Naruto ayudo durante dos minutos, Sasuke 5 minutos, Hinata se desmayó por el acercamiento de Naruto maldita sea me lo dejaron a mi sola son unos malditos traidores como los odio disque en el pasado éramos equipos ahora ni parecemos maldito Naruto porque se acercó a Hinata estaba cortando los vegetales cociendo el arroz y el pescado estaba haciendo un invento en la comida parece que tengo creatividad en preparar comida pero lamentablemente el aspecto estaba horrible. Serví la comida y vi que todos la miraban con desaprobación decían sus caras mátenme antes de comer eso vi que no comían

-no piensan comer o que

-Sakura tu comida se ve horrible hubieras dejado que Hinata la prepara yo he probado su comida y es deliciosa

-no será que te acercaste mucho a Hinata y se desmayó todo esto es tu culpa

-tienes razón

-mi linda flor de cerezo esta riquísima

-enserio

-si mi linda flor de cerezo

La probé estaba mala

-eres un maldito mentiroso sabe espantoso y ya te advertí te voy arrancar hora tus cejas

-no Sakura

-al siguiente día vas a estar sin ceja

-no amo mis cejas

Si tú lo dices a mí me parecen horribles

-eso piensa de mi Sakura no puede ser

Naruto probó la comida

-esta horrible pobre del teme cuando se case con Sakura

-cállate idiota hice mi mejor esfuerzo y no me voy a casar con Sasuke

-Sakura no lo niegues se nota que te gusta Sasuke

-no lo niego, es verdad no me gusta Sasuke

-ay cuñadita

-no me digas así Itachi

-cuñadita tranquila me gusta decirle así

-pues a mí no, dime por mi nombre y no soy tu cuñada

-lo serás dentro de pronto

-en tus sueños

-Sakura algún día aceptaras tu sentimientos dijo Sasuke a partir de a hora en adelante te enseñare a cocinar porque así no sobreviras

-no necesito tu ayuda, a parte yo no siento nada por ti

Sasuke se fue y me ignoro

-maldito

-Sakura el teme te va preparar cuando se casen

-cállate estúpido

A la media hora todos necesitaban el baño, otros iban al monte esa fue la venganza de Sakura por no ayudarle a cocinar.

En la noche Sali de mi habitación

Sentí que alguien me agarro la cintura me estremesi voltee

-Sasuke que haces aquí

-tu qué haces aquí

-cumplir con mi venganza quitarle las cejas a Lee

-te ayudo

-ok

Ambos le quitamos las cejas a Lee me fui a dormir, escuche un grito de Lee

-mis cejas grito

Sasuke llego a mi cuarto lo logramos ambos chocamos nuestras manos cuando éramos pequeños llego con un helado de vainilla mi favorito me lo dio

-gracias

-por fin que no preguntas porque no como

Sonreí

-odias lo dulce y te gusta invitarme comer helado

Llego Lee a mi cuarto

-Sakura porque me haces eso

-te lo advertí

-qué haces con Sasuke

-no te interesa

-vamos Sasuke

-si


End file.
